This invention relates to a fork positioner for moving the load-lifting forks of a lift truck carriage selectively toward or away from each other so as to change their transverse separation. More particularly, the invention relates to a fork positioner which can be attached to an existing lift truck carriage, or incorporated as original equipment in a newly-manufactured carriage.
Fork positioners actuated by pairs of hydraulic cylinders, motor-driven screws, or the like have been used extensively on fork-supporting lift truck carriages. Most of these fork positioners are furnished as integral components of a carriage, often in combination with a side-shifting function which enables the carriage to be moved transversely so as to side-shift the forks in unison. Some detachably-mountable fork positioners have been provided in the past, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,661, 4,902,190 and 6,672,823, to enable existing lift truck carriages without fork-positioning capability to be provided with such capability. However such detachably-mounted side-shifters have in the past increased the dimensions of the lift truck carriage, either horizontally as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,661 which reduces the load-carrying capacity of a counterbalanced lift truck by moving the load forward, or vertically as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,902,190 and 6,672,823 which impairs the lift truck operator's visibility over the top of the carriage.